Bloods Thicker Then Water
by crystalgirlalways
Summary: BB sister is in town, can his friends help her, from her past. or will BB have to enter the dark cruel world he left behind. what does megan know about BB, and why is raven acting like that. BBRAE, STARROB, CYMEG
1. Help me, Garfield, Please

well this is my new story i hope you enjoy it and plese tel me what you think. i dont own anything of the teen titans, the oly thing that is mine is the plot and megan. this story it like Homecoming and it is sett after the last episode.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were five teens sitting in the living room, two girls and three boys. A boy who had green skin, who goes by the named Beast Boy, was playing video games with a half-machine man named Cyborg. A dark purple girl, Raven, was sitting next to them reading one of her latest books. And there was a red-hair girl floating in the kitchen making food from her home plant, named Starfire. And last but not least Robin, the leader of this group of young heroes, was on the computer checking up on criminal active.

Everything was peaceful, except for Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over who won on their game. When the alarm went off, indicating there was a crime at hand.

"Titans it Hive-Five, their downtown. Let's go." Robin rush towards his R-cycle, with the other titans following behind. Raven and Cyborg took his T-Car and Star and Beast Boy flew. When they arrive at the scene, they found Hive-five destroying the local jewelry store.

"Come on. Hurry before the teen titans come will you." Scream a girl with pink hair.

"Yea yea Jinx, we're coming." Gizmo, a little boy with a machine backpack on his back said as he threw a sack of jewels into the car.

"Too late, their here." A big guy covered in red fur, who goes by the name Mammoth, pointing towards the five teens coming at them.

"Don't you guys ever quit?" Cyborg asks.

"Nope, where's the fun in that." Jinx responded.

"Titans Go" Said Robin and the five teens split into group and began to take on the Hive-five. After what seem like ages the titans finally took down the criminals.

"Come lets head home." Cyborg said heading for his car, while the police took the criminals to jail.

Beast Boy and Starfire got into the car, with Raven and Cyborg, while Robin got on his R-Cycle. By the time they got inside Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over what they should have for dinner.

"We should have tofu burgers. Because they're healthier and no animals had to die." Beast Boy argued.

"Tofu is not food." Comment Cyborg.

"Well you're still the same Gar." A new voice came from the living room, the titans turn and saw a young beauty standing in front of them. She had straight black hair, and deep green eyes, and tan skin.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here." Ask Robin getting ready fight this strange woman.

"Megan, is that you?" Beast Boy step forward, at her nod he broke into a grin runs towards her with a hug spinning her around.

"So what brings you here, not for a social visit is it or you would have called." Beast Boy said putting Megan down.

"Umm BB not to interrupt or anything but an introduction would be nice now." Cyborg spoke up for the four confused titans.

"Oh sorry, this is Megan, she kinda my sister. Megan these are my friends, that's Robin, Star, Cy, and Raven" Hugging Megan to him.

"Hi" Megan shyly said.

"Hello, and welcome to the Tower." Robin said.

"I'm confused how can you have 'kinda sister' I mean is she or isn't she." Cyborg went and sat down in the living room and the rest followed.

"Well umm we were alone when we were young so we just kinda adopted each other, especially after my accident." Beast Boy blushed.

"Oh okay. Now I understand. I think." Cyborg said.

"I am very happy to meet a family member of our friend." Starfire clapped her hands.

"So I notice you didn't answer Beast Boy's question." Raven said sounding bored.

"Oh yea. You didn't. so why are you here, not that your not welcome or anything, but it is out of blue, even for you?" Beast Boy turning towards his sister.

"Oh umm well you see I'm kinda in a little trouble and I need your help." Megan began nervously, twisting her hands about and not looking up. Beast Boy grabed her hands.

"What happen?"

"Well you see, I meet this boy and he was very nice and sweet and we kinda well you know, and after he kinda went crazy and when I broke it off he went nuts and he kidnapped mom and dad, and that's not worst of it after everything I just found out that I'm pregnant. And that, that's the only thing Jared wanted from me was a baby so that he can train or something I don't know. Oh Garfield I'm so scared I didn't know what to do, so I came here to you because I knew you could help me." Megan started to cry. Everyone was shock, but no more then Beast Boy.


	2. I'll never give up I learn that from you

okay sorry i didn't state this in the first chapter. but everyone is about 17-18 and older. oh and i dont own anything of the teen titans, just Megan and the plot. read and review, thank you and enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood thicker then Water

Ch2

"Well that was a twisted huh, Robin." Cyborg and the other titans left Beast Boy and Megan alone to catch up.

"Yea. I wonder how this guy is and why would he want a child?" Robin asks himself out loud.

"Oh I meant Beast Boy having a sister. But yeah that, too." Cyborg said leaning against the wall, staring at the one-way mirror, at Beast Boy and Megan.

"Maybe it's for power. Like it was with me, but it could be different." Raven spoke. Robin looks thoughtful about what she said.

"Do you think I should make a Happiness pudding for our new friend, to cheer her up? Or maybe a song." Starfire flew over to them, away from the window where they can see Megan and Beast Boy talking.

"Star, why don't we leave them alone for awhile? Okay, maybe later you can through." Robin quickly said.

"Friend Robin you are correct. This time is theirs to catch up." Starfire responded as the others sighed in relief.

"What do you think their saying?" Raven walk towards the window. Everyone could see that she was starting to fall for the green changeling, but Beast Boy himself, who had already fallen for their dark queen.

"The past." Robin said as they all watch their friend, take whatever news his sister had.

"So that's all you been doing?" Beast Boy asks. He was on the couch talking with his long lost sister. Very aware that the other titans were watching them though the one-way mirror.

"Yea, I love little kids and teaching them is so fun. I know its nothing great as what you're doing but I like it." Megan blush in awe.

"What me, all I do is play games, eat tofu, and kick crime's butt when they're here too. Nothing big." Shrugged Beast Boy.

"Are you kidding? You're a superhero, who saves lives, that's a big thing to the people. So Mister Famous, what's going on with you? Have you found that special someone to hold dear for all eternity, as I remember you saying you would when we were little." Megan pokes fun at him.

"Did I really say all that?" Laughing Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. So tell me did you?" Megan asks for the second time.

"Oh well umm I'm not really sure." Beast Boy stated looking elsewhere.

"Right, that's why you wont look in my eyes. So is she part of your team?" Megan asks. Beast Boy choked on the water he was drinking and Megan smile knowing she was right, but wondering who.

"Well what about you? I seem to recall that thing was a promise to each other. And I know you kinda hit a bump, but your not going to give up are you?" Beast Boy question his little sister who has been through so much already.

"No I won't give up. I never will, I learned that from you, you know not giving up. But I know its going to be hard but it'll be worth it, right." Megan said to Beast Boy waiting for an answer.

"Yea it is." He smile down at her. "You know we're going to help you, right. No one mess and hurts my little sister, and mom, and dad and gets away with it. So how about we call them in, and getting working. What do you say?" Beast Boy standing up and holding out his hand for Megan. She smile as she reach up and grabed it.

"Right."

When the team regrouped in the living room they all agreed that they will help Megan and Beast Boy. And that Megan will be staying in the Tower with them.

"Okay where to start." Robin said.

"Well the guy she met seems likely a good start." Raven said in a sarcastic voice and Megan look over at her. Raven was in fact very pretty but dark. _I wonder why she so, what's the word, she looks and acts bored. She not human either, but then no here is expect for Robin, that is. I think. _

"Right, Megan what's was his name again?"

"Oh his name was Kyle Clover. Do you want me to describe him or something?" Megan asks looking around.

"No I have a quicker way if you're up to it." Raven said walking over.

"Wait, are you going to do that mind thingy like when my Beast came out?" Beast Boy asks Raven.

"Yes." Raven said standing in front of them.

"Okay, um Meg, Rae has this power where she can look into your head and get the information, it doesn't hurt, and so do you want to try it." Beast Boy looks over at Megan.

"Umm okay what do I have to do?" Megan wasn't sure if she was going like this, _but if Garfield had it done and he said it was okay then there shouldn't be any problems, I hope._

"Just stand still. And its Raven, Beast Boy" Raven put her hands against Megan's head. Closed here eyes and hummed. In a few second she opens her wide.

"I got it. And boy, wait till you see who it is." Raven walk over to the computer, searching.

"You mean, we know him. Who haven't we fought in a while?" Cyborg said. Robin began to think.

"Can't be Slade." Robin started to pace.

"Can't be Brother Blood, he's gone." Beast Boy also stated.

"Remember when Robin decided to play bad guy to get to Slade!" Raven stop and turned around.

"You mean when he became Red X, and didn't tell us." Starfire said innocently.

"Yea, but what does have to do with any thing." Robin getting mad.

"Well remember when we ran into him, again." Raven said ignoring Robin's attitude.

"Yes we thought it was Robin again, but it turned out to be someone else in stead." Cyborg put in.

"Well we took the film with him on it to try and see if we can match him with any one and got a couple of people. Right." At everyone's nod she turn back to the computer and five different people came up. After looking that them Megan gasps. Beast Boy and the others turn around and face her.

"That one, the third one." Megan pointed, and Raven zoomed his picture so it fit the big screen.

"Well I saw Mark Levee in your mind, but you know him." Raven said.

"Yes, Gar that's William." Beast Boy eyes widen, scared. He turned to Megan.

"You mean he's, he's alive." And at Megan's nod, Beast Boy did something he thought he'd never do unless he was hurt, he fainted.

Everyone gathered around Beast Boy while he woke up.

"Hey what's going on, boy I thought I had the worst nightmare." Beast Boy sitting up.

"It wasn't a nightmare Beast Boy; you fainted when you someone named William. Care to explain, why." Robin helping Beast Boy up off the ground.

"Oh I knew it was too good to be true. Okay I'll explain, come on and let's sit down." Beast Boy sat down and waited for everyone else to follow suit.


	3. His Past

Mazr is pronounce as (MAS- R). He my own charater too. This is a run-down of what happen to Beast Boy, so the next ch. will have moe action, and some romance. Please Read and Reveiw. Cheers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch3

"Okay, well if you want to hear about William, then I'm going to have to tell you about how I became green." Beast Boy taking a deep breathes. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire all sat down to listen to Beast Boy's story, including Megan, even though she already knew the story she was there to give her support knowing how painful some parts are for him.

"Man, I don't know where to start." Beast Boy joked as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"The beginning is always a good start." Cyborg said looking down at his best friend.

"Yeah, okay so I guess it all started when I was six years old. I was in Africa, and I didn't have a home. I never really remember my birth parents, they died. But anyways a couple of months of living in a cave, I bump into Mary and Mark, they were scientist and they took me in feed, cloth me. I stayed with them and we became a family.

They were reassigned to a more different section of a forest, and I went to. That's when I meet Mazr; he was like a chief dude. He taught me many African things, and that's was also the beginning of mine and Megan's relationship. I saw Mazr teach her and other kid's something's but I was never allowed to attend because I was still just a human. But Mazr was like an uncle to me, so I didn't care. I think we were there for a year, before things went bad." Beast Boy paused, getting ready to tell the worst thing that happen in his life. Everyone in room understands, and kept quite, Megan reach and held Beast Boy's hand.

"Some kids said that I was weakling, a scared boy, and in Africa the last the last thing you want to be called. Mazr said not to let it bother me, but it did, and it got to the point I wanted to prove them wrong. That's when I meet William, he dared me to go into the jungle and get a rare flower. Megan told me not to because it was dangerous, but I did. I went in the next day, and saw a green monkey, it bite me. I think I was out for a couple of hours. But when I woke up, I could hear voice calling my name, and I stumble out into Maxr, and my adopted parents, they rushed me to their little clinic. I told them of the green monkey. And then I woke up two weeks later." Beast Boy said taking a break to get a drink of water.

"I told Mazr, about the dare after Gar left, and after they found him. I don't think anyone ever saw him so angry. He told William, that he lucky Gar didn't die or that William would have to pay the price." Megan clued her side of the story.

"So I'm guessing you and William wasn't the best of friends." Raven asks.

"That's were your wrong. He felt so guilty, that he, he decided to do everything he could to make it right, for me. But that was after they all learn that I was poisoned and had some side effects. I got to join Mazr class, though. I never once blame William, for what happen to me, just myself. I think that's what surprised everyone, though. The whole town knew what happen and what was going on. And we had this party, it was someone's birthday. But this old woman and her grandchildren ask why I could ever be friends with the person who ruin my life. And I just look at them and said, 'I hold no grudges for my friend, for he didn't drag me in there, I went willing, and he didn't set that monkey at me, it was already there. And my life is not ruin; it just took a different turn.' Then they said, 'well if it were me in your shoes, I don't think I can ever forgive that person' and I said, 'well it's a good thing your not in my shoes, because then I would have to get news ones. And it just makes me a better person then you.' They walk away so mad. I turn around and there behind me was mom, dad, Mazr, William, and Megan all smiling proud-fully at me." Beast Boy smile at the memory, as did the rest of the group.

"Wait you told someone off. Man I would like to see that." Cyborg smiled.

"Yea anyways, it's what happens next, that I became who you see now. It was a couple months after everything. Mary and I went on a walk when a snake came at her, and after all she did for me, I wanted to protect her so I changed into a mongoose and that when we learn that I could change into animals. Mark and Mary took me on a boat to go down and get some samples for something, when something hit the boat, we were slowly sinking. And Mary told me to change and get help as fast as I could. But I wasn't fast enough. They found the boat and everyone on it dead. So I stayed with Mazr, and the kids. I think I stayed in bed for three days, blaming myself, when Megan and William came in and cheered me up.

We were never seen without one other far behind. And we all made a promise that no matter what if we're ever in trouble, we'll help. So when I decided to leave and join the Doom Portals, Will didn't like it. But I did anyways, and you know the rest." Beast Boy finishes his story.

"So how long did you stay with Mazr, till the Doom Portals?" Robin asks.

"Umm about four years. Then I stay with the Doom Portals for about four maybe five till you guys." Beast Boy answered. In the back ground a clock chimed stating that it was late.

"Well let's get some sleep, and we'll get started on finding your family in the morning after we're all rested. Okay." Robin stood up and walked out, followed by Starfire. Cyborg patted Beast Boy on the back and left too. So that left Raven, Beast Boy and Megan.

"Well let's get you settled in the guest room, it's near Beast Boy and I so if you need anything, we're closer." Raven indicating that they should follow and they did. In between Beast Boys and Ravens room on the other side of the wall was a cozy room.

"Thank you. For everything." Megan said.

"No need for thanks, your family." Beast Boy waves her thanks away.

"Your welcome." Raven said leaving. Megan saw that Beast Boy watch Raven left and smiled, _I think I know who Beast Boy fallen for._

"Good night, Meg." Beast Boy hugged his sister, and left too.

"Good night Garfield." Megan fell asleep.


	4. William?

Ch4

The next morning Megan woke up to the sound of fighting. She got out of bed and change. Walking down the hall, following the sweet smell of food, and the nosey racks. She step though the door and found Raven on the couch drinking tea and reading, Robin tying to explain something to Starfire, and Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over, breakfast. Laughing she went and sat down by Raven.

"So does this happen every morning?" Megan asks nodding towards the boys.

"Yes. Every morning, since we became a team, so it's a habit now." Raven glance over her book at Megan. Megan looked around and her eyes fell on the odd couple.

"They like each other, don't they?" Megan indicating to Robin and Starfire.

"Yes, but they don't know yet themselves. How did you sleep?" Raven wanting to get this small talk over to she can get back to her book.

"Oh, very good thank you. Well I'll leave you to your book; I'm going to make sure the boys don't ruin breakfast. Bye." Megan walks over to the counter.

"Hey guys, need help." Megan jumps on the counter.

"Hey I don't think you should be jumping around like that, when your about to have a baby." Beast Boy murmured but Megan and Cyborg ignored him.

"Hey Meg, I supposed you don't eat meat like green boy over there." Cy pointed to Beast Boy. Beast Boy look offended and Megan laugh.

"I eat meat and tofu. Just because I grew up with Beast Boy doesn't mean I do everything like him." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out her and she did the same.

"Well breakfast is done." Cy yelled to everyone. Soon the group was at the table, eating. Beast Boy kept putting food on Megan's plate.

"B.B. don't you think that's enough. I can't all that food." Megan said to Beast Boy.

"Well you got to keep up your strength, you know because you're having a baby and all." Beast Boy shrug, confused,

"Beast Boy she not going to eat a lot until she gets bigger." Raven stating the fact.

"Yeah I know that, but she still gotta eat, and just because she not big yet doesn't mean that my little nephew or niece isn't hungry." Beast Boy trying to act smart, eating his own food.

"So what are we doing today?" Megan ask. Looking around, she notices that Beast Boy has done wonders for himself.

"Oh well, Robin's probably going to lock himself in his room search for your bad guy, and Starfire is going to either, go shopping or make some of her plant's food, and Cyborg is going to work on his car, and Raven is going to either read or mediated, and me, I'm going to show you around the city. Well go to all the coolest places." Beast Boy said before anyone could answer her. They just stare at Beast Boy, shocked.

"Now, how do you know what were going to do?" Cyborg said Beast Boy.

"Because we do it all the time." Beast Boy stating the obvious to Cyborg.

"Well before you go, I would like some answer to a couple of question, if you can, Megan." Robin said.

"Oh sure, what are they?" Megan answered.

"Well B.B. said that Mazr taught you guys things, but he couldn't join till he became a changeling. What were you and William learning?" Robin asks and everyone became quiet.

"Well William's powers are both wind and fire. He can make fire come just by snapping his hands, and the wind, well he got good enough to be able call it with his mind, and I can do anything with plants and water, I can find it, conjure it, but my powers come from within, by my emotion so like when I cry, it rains. Things like that, Mazr was teaching us self-control, so that our powers don't take control over and destroy us. We even learned little tricks with our power. Like for example." Megan said as she stared at a cup of water in front of her, the water in the glass began to swirl up and out of the glass like a tornado. Megan lowered it back into the glass. When Meg, looked up she saw, Robin thinking, Starfire looking awed and Cyborg had his mouth opened, shocked, and Beast Boy just smiled.

"Okay then, whose parents did this Kyle Clover take?" Robin asks the second question.

"Mary and Mark, like Gar, she kinda adopted me and Will, but that was after Gar left." Meg looked at Beast Boy as tried to control his anger.

Just then, a red light started blink and the titans ran to the computer, Robin got there first.

"Their in the Tower." Robin trying to find them.

"Do you think their after Meg?" Starfire question.

"Star you and Cy, go protect her. Raven see if you can see him. Beast Boy." Robin never got to finish his commands, for their door burst open and a young man stood there looking around. He spotted Megan.

"Meg, come on I won't be able to hold them for long. Come on." He indicated that she should hurry and was confused when she ran towards someone on the floor.

"William, I am going to beat you." Beast Boy got up staring angry at William.

William froze, he took a good look that the green creature and realize who it was.

"Garfield? Is that really you?" He walked forward a bit, as Raven rolled her eyes and put the door back up.

"Yea, who else do you know that's green?" Beast Boy stood and William shrugged. Will flick his hand and Beast Boy landed on the floor again.

"Great now I got two people that can this to me. " Beast Boy said out all.

"William, stop it this minute. What are you doing here anyways; I thought you didn't want to help?" Megan getting mad.

"No, I wanted to help, but you ran off to find him. Thinking I couldn't do it myself." William point to B.B.

"That's not why I left to find him. I thought maybe we can be together and plus he should know that it was Mary and Mark that was taking." Megan argued.

"Well you should have told me that, and none of this would have happen." William argued some more. But Megan gave up and turned to help Beast Boy up.

"Well not that I'm glad for the family reunion or anything but could we not make a mess next time." Raven said rubbing her head, _I need to mediate. _

William then looked around him, and he saw what crew his 'little' brother was hanging with. _A Goth-girl! an alien? And a robot-man?? And a human?_

"Hey Beat Boy are you ok, man?" Cyborg asks his little friend.

"Yea, I'm fine." Beast Boy answers and William burst out laughing.

"And what is so funny?" Starfire ask.

"Your name is Beast Boy, Gar; you do know that, that's a super hero's name." William stated.

"Yea, what do you think we are?" Robin coming forward.

"I don't know, how about five young children in a very big house?" William looked around the house. When Beast Boy said:

"Dude, we're the Teen Titans!"


	5. Too Much for William?

Ch5

The five young teens explain to William, their lives as superheroes. William was very impressed that Beast Boy had done wonders with his life, but his pride refuse to say it aloud.

"So what are we doing to do?" William asks.

"Well we're just staring to research suspects them narrow them down. We found one inside Meg's mind, when we discovered you, too." Robin stated.

"Man, this is getting insane, what happen if this Mark Levee really turns out to be X. then what?" Cyborg ask

"Then we arrest him and get charge on both accounts, so no matter what he'll go to jail for either crime." Robin pounds his fist together, anticipating that day. Just as they we're going to plan a move red lights started. Robin race towards the computer.

"Cinderblock is downtown. William, Megan stay here. Titans GO!" The five teens race towards crime. William and Megan just stood there, and look at each other.

"What was that about?" William asks.

"I don't know, but we might be able to help." Megan walks towards the door.

"Yeah but lets stay out of sight this time, remember when we help Gar, that day." William following Megan who laughed at the memory of two children who had elemental powers trying to helping their changeling friend learned to fly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cinderblock, you pick the wrong time to act up again." Robin said as he dropped into crouching pistons.

"Didn't your mother teach you, the ways of right and wrong?" Starfire said her eyes glowing.

"Prepare to go down, big guy." Cyborg with his laser cannon out. Raven just flow down quietly. And Beast Boy changed into a cheetah.

"Titans remember, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Go!!" Robin said as the five teen rushed in and attack. Meg and Will snuck up behind a car to see what could do to help. As they watch, they realize they weren't needed.

Cinderblock grabs Starfire leg and swung her around towards everyone else. They crash into the ground.

"Robin, I got the cannon if you got the boom!" He smirks at Robin, and everyone got into positions. Robin and Cyborg ran forward jumped, and twirled around as Robin let go of one of his devise and Cyborg used his cannon, and the power knocked out Cinderblock. Beast Boy and Starfire went up to help their friends. As Raven pointed put something of there oblivious.

"Come on out, Megan, William." Raven said it aloud enough for everyone to hear. Beast Boy quickly whipped around and saw indeed that Meg and Will were here.

"What are you guys going here?" Beast Boy question angrily.

"Well we thought you might need help?" Megan said calmly. William looked suspicious at Raven, which she ignored.

"You know we don't really need your help with Cinderblock. He too stupid to win. And Robin told you to stay at the Tower." Beast Boy argued. Raven sense someone sneaking around.

"Yea, yea BB deal with that later, Robin I don't think Cinderblock was working alone, I mean this is the Power Plant. What could he want with that much power?" Cyborg turned toward Robin as Beast Boy dropped the subject for now, to listen to Robin, William and Megan notice this.

"Yea, I was thinking that to. But the only person; I know who would want this kinda of power would Dr. Light." Robin stated.

"Did he not get out of the building know as jail?" Starfire ask.

"He's here. There?" Raven pointed. Everyone turned and saw a guy in black, white, and yellow suit.

"Aha so you guys remember me, then. You know you must prepare to be blind as I take your light for my power source." Dr. Light stated.

"I'll handle this." Raven said bored and to William and Megan surprise she sank into the ground and came up behind Dr. Light only taller, and with two sets of red eyes.

"Hello, Dr. Light, how would you like to come to the dark side, where it's nice and cold? I have been saving you a spot in hell." Raven said in a dark raspy voice and laughs. Dr. Light turns white as paper, and fainted. Megan and William's were scared and shock that the same time, frozen to the spot they were standing. Raven transform to herself again as Robin handcuff Dr. Light. Beast Boy and Starfire clapped.

"Well jobs done lets go home, now. I need to mediate." Raven walking to the car, but turn around when Beast Boy called her name.

"Aw Rav, your always mediating!" Beast Boy said.

"Don't call me Rav. I over did it, I can't lose control again Beast Boy; I'll see you all at home. And Beast Boy, don't touch my mirror, can't have you messing with my mine like you did last time." Raven walked away.

"What! I didn't mess with anything, and I believe that was when I help you with your father, which you never thanked me for." Beast Boy race after her to prove her wrong about that particular day.

"Yo, don't forget I was there too. Hey what's for dinner?" Cyborg went to his car. Robin, Starfire, Megan, and William were still standing around.

"Don't worry, they always act like that." Robin trying to comfort them in an awkward situation.

"What is Raven? Did you just see what she did?" William stammered.

"Oh our friend is a demon, but a good demon, well unless her father try's to take control over her. Then she's not so good. But that doesn't happen often." Starfire said confused then happily flew to the others.

"I know it take some time getting use to this, but you guys need to stay hidden. Who ever after you could make distraction for us, like this, to get to you. You're safe at the Tower." Robin told them as he started his bike.

William and Megan walk to the car.

"Can you believe that Raven's the girl Garfield fallen for." Megan looks at William and got in the car.

_'Man what did I just got myself into? Demons, aliens, who would've thought possible.'_ William thought as he got into the car.

* * *

Please review. i look froward to hear from you? oh dont forget to check out my other stories. :) 


	6. Catching Up

okay i realize that, somethings were a little confusing, in the last ch's. so i hope this one can be helpful. if not let me know what your confused about and i'll fix it. also read below inportant message. thank you.

* * *

Ch 6

After Cinderblock and Dr. Light. The team went back to the Tower, where, Beast Boy learned that Mark and Mary never died in the boat accident, but were in a coma state, only to wake up a month after Beast Boy left. While Robin was searching for both Kyle Clover and Mark Levee, with the help of Titans East. Raven was mediating in front of the window, and Starfire was talking with Bumble Bee, while Mas y Menos were bringing her flowers and chololate. Cyborg went to help Aqualad and Speedy with some mechanical problem. Beast Boy, Will, and Meg were catching up.

"So let me get this straight, after you left us, you join the Doom Patrol, but didn't fit in, so you also left them, and join the Teen Titans, were you help save the city and just recently the world, from bad guys." William trying to understand Beast Boy.

"Yea. Kinda sound weird, but its cool." Beast Boy told them.

"Gar, can you tell us a little about your team?" Meg said wanting to know if this should be the right place for Beast Boy.

"Umm ok then, well Robin's our leader, he used to be the sidekick of Batman. But he left to be solo, but ran into Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and me. After we help each other, and the city, we built, this Tower, and live here watching over the city. Starfire, is an Alien princess, who can shoot green energy from her eyes and hands, but boy you so don't want to see her angry, its not pretty. You know I don't know who's worst Star or Rae. Anyways, Cyborg, is well half machine, so he's pretty good computers, but he like any other teenage boys, you know sports and all that, and Raven, will she an empath, she can tell where people are, and because of her father, she has dark energy, but her powers are tie to her emotion, so if she laugh she just might blow something up, but I'm still trying to get her smile. That's all." Beast boy told them.

"Okay, so you're the Teen Titians, who are the Titans East?" William ask as Mas y Menos speed pass with more presents for Starfire.

"Oh them, well after we defeated Brother Blood, Cyborb help them became a team, so now we help each other out, Titan East deals with crimes, mostly on the east side, they got a tower there too. There's Bumble Bee, she the leader, then Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos. They're also going to help us find Kyle and Mark. So Will what have you been up to?" Beast ask.

"Oh well, you know traveling, here and there. Studying aboard you know." Will rubbed his hand throw his dark hair. Just then Cyborg, Speedy, and Aqualad came in yelling about who could win in _Mega City Crimes. _the newest game on the shelves.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy ask.

"Well we're going to play for The Cup." Speedy said. And Beast Boy freak out.

"What, that's not fair, I called first dips on The Cup." Beast Boy jump up.

"BB, you can' call dips, you have to win it." Cyborb told him.

'Well you could play us for it, you know." Aqualad said.

"Oh well, I umm…" Beast Boy was thinking trying to choose between Meg and Will or The Cup.

"Well if your to scare, you can just watch." Cyborg pushing his green friend buttons.

"What, I'm not scare. Your on, dude. Hey I'll be right back." Beast Boy said to Meg and Will, then ran over to Cy, Aqualad and Speedy.

Megan and William just sat there, watching.

"Well he's change." William said out loud.

"Yea, he even seem happier, if possible." Megan stated and Will nodded.

"Yea, I remember, when he wouldn't even do any kind of duels whither its was fighting or games. But did you just see that, he jump at the chance." William said still shock.

"Yep, so you know if he can start dueling, maybe you should tell him your secret." Megan told William, how turn to look at her.

"I cant do that. We haven't seen Gar in 11 years, and you want me to tell him my biggest secret. Meg, you know not everyone deals with this like you, you know." William told her.

"Will, your not still mad that he left, are you. Because look at him. Will, you know that he was never fully accepted like us at home, but here, he is. He has family and friends, and he's doing good deeds. And now he has us again. I'm not saying that you _have_ to tell him, I'm saying to you should think about it, gave him a chance." Megan said as she grab his hand. Will looked over at Beast Boy, who was yelling that his three friend were cheating, as he kept losing.

"You know, he still doesn't blame you. For the incident." Megan smile at the shock look on her friends face.

"Okay I'll think about it. Maybe, I should see if he'll try The Match again." Megan laugh. Neither notice that a dark hair girl was listening with concern for her friend.

* * *

Both the Titan and Titans East, plus Megan and William, were all gather in the living room watching movies, as the Titans tradition. Tonight it was Cyborg turn. From left tot right on the couch, they were sitting, Raven, with a book, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Megan, Starfire, and Robin. On the floor in front, was Bumble Bee, Speedy, William, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos. The movie they were watching, was _Invincible. _

Before the movie was even over, everyone, but Raven and Cyborg, had fallen asleep.

Getting up carefully, and quietly, they walk towards the door, so not to disturb everyone.

"Hey Rae, you think it'll be okay to leave here. It could get cold." Cyborg whispered.

"Well then turn on the heater. I'm going to bed. And they'll be fine. Titan East ready had plans for sleeping over anyways." Raven whispered back, when Cyborb nodded at that, they both turn to go. In the hallway, Cyborg ask.

"So what do you think, about what Megan and William was talking about?" Cyborg ask. Earlier that day, after hearing Megan and Will's conversation, Raven wondered about Beast Boy, that she went up to Cyborg, and ask if he knew anything. For out of all the Titans, Cyborg was the closest to Beast Boy, but he didn't know anything either. And both had wonder if there was more to their green changeling.

"I believe, that they truly care for Beast Boy. But William seems to be mad at something. And for that he believe that Best Boy might be disappoint on his Big Secret. But I think they're okay." Raven said after she thought about it.

"Yea, I kinda feel bad for them. You know, one sec you believe that your parents are dead, and you blame yourself, then 11 years later they're alive and are in the hands of a mad man, that is after you adopted sister, who is pregnant by him, and could be the one man we have been searching for, to only find yourself also face with adopted brother, who still hold a grudge against you." Cyborg said all in one breathe, and Raven was just staring at him.

"What?" Cyborb ask noticing her look.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Raven ask.

"Too long, I guess. Well here my stop. Good night Rae." Cyborg went inside his room so that he can charge up while asleep. And Raven went into her room, getting into bed, she wondered what else she didn't know about Beast Boy. Wondering what tomorrow will bring. With that thought she fell asleep.

* * *

okay so here chapther 6. soory it took me long. well the moive "invincible", i thought was best fitting with Cyborg. 

**next chapter:** Megan starts having morning sickness, will William and BB start The Match? And could Kyle and Mark be the same person, or its all a trap. and who is fallen for who?

so i think we all know whose going to fall for who.

but please tell me what you think... yea or nay?

1) Raven and Beast Boy

2)Megan and Cyborg

3)Starfire and Robin

Cant choose for these, so leaving it up to you (although i've an idea, but not sure if i should go for it, so please vote, if not i'm going for my idea, so don't get mad, becasue i did leave this up too you. SO VOTE!!!!) Who should these four fall in love with, and it can be any charater that was on the show, both good or bad. but only one condition. KEEP AN OPEN MIND. Thank you!!!!

4)Bumble Bee - ??

5)Speedy -??

6)Aqualad -??

7)William - ??


	7. A day at the Tower

Okay, here is Ch 7. Sorry it took me so long. News below, read it please.

Important Info:

Megan is Four Months Pregnant.

The Teen Titians are between 19 - 21 years old.

* * *

Ch7

The next morning everyone woke up a little sore from sleeping out on the couch and the floor. As usual Cyborg and Beast Boy were making breakfast and arguing. Raven was mediating in front of the window, Robin looking at the computer with Bumble Bee and her team looking at the clues to fine their villain. Megan and William were sitting watching everyone and getting to know the people Beast Boy hung out with.

"Food's ready!" Cyborb yelled gaining everyone attention. Everyone sat down, Megan got a blast of smell of the food, and ran out of the room muttering 'oh god' as she ran out Beast Boy William followed her worried. Everyone was surprise that they just sat there.

"Meg are you okay?" Beast Boy said running into the bathroom only to find Megan throwing up.

"Megs, what's wrong? Here drink some water." William got a cup of water and she watch her drank it.

"I think my morning sickness just came." Megan said with a little laugh. As the three headed back, when they got, Megan told them everything was fine. After breakfast, everyone went to the training center.

"Out training center, is the best. You can put it at any level to challenge yourself." Beast Boy told Megan and William, as they enter the room.

"Wow, you guys go all out, don't you?" William ask as he look at all the machines in the room.

"Well we got stay ahead of the bad guys." Robin stated. Megan and William sat back and watch the Teen Titans and Titan East train, amazed at what they saw, William watch Beast Boy closely, seeing that he had indeed gotten better at fighting.

"After this you should talk with Garfield, William." Megan turned towards William.

"Your not gonna drop this until I do, are you?" William look at Megan, who just smirk, and nodded.

"Fine, you win." William signed in defeat and Megan grinned happily. As both Titans teams, were done they came over, William got down from the high bench.

"Hey Gar, can I um talk with you, for a sec." William said rubbing his hair. Beast Boy looked at Megan, who gave a look that said, he better go.

"Hey sure, come on." Beast Boy and William walk out. Megan saw Cyborb and Raven glance at each other, wondering what they knew.

"What's going on the Beast Boy and William?" Robin ask.

"Last time Garfield and William had a talk, things got out of hand and hurtful words were shared, by both of them. Its been almost of month that we've looking for Kyle, before we came to you. And you know that before we do anything to face Kyle, they need to get everything out an the open to be able to trust one another, again. You know say sorry, and explain whys, stuff like that. You understand, right." Megan told wanting to them to understand the situation.

"Your right, I have notice, that they were kinda tiptoeing around each other. And Beast Boy did, say they had a fight before he left for the Doom Patrol." Robin said looking at where the two teens lefted.

"Yes it was bad, and I know that they're not going to get over it, this fast, but at least it's a started, and they both have a temper when it comes to certen things. So we should keep an eye on them, so things don't get out of hand, again." Megan said staring worriedly at the door.

"They'll be fine. Come on, lets check you out, and the little one." Cyborg said indicating Megan should follow. As they left, the other went to do their own thing.

* * *

"So, do you know that Garfield is in love with Raven." Megan said to Cyborg as hopped on the table.

"Yes, he's been taken with her since he first laid eye on her. But unless you know Raven, you would never guess that she feels the same to." Cyborg glace that Megan, who ran that thought in her head.

"Then why don't they get together?" Megan ask.

"Oh the same reason why Robin and Star hasn't. Fear, that they'll ruin a perfectly good friendship. Beside Raven, thinks she doesn't deserve happiness." Cyborb looking at the computer cans of Megan belly.

"Because of her father? Beast Boy told us a little about her, and you guys." Megan answer Cyborb question look.

"Yea, he the definition of evil. Big, red, could destroy this world, and all other in the galaxy, almost did too. But with Raven's help we stopped him. But every once in a while he'll try to take over Ravens mind to get what he wants. That one of the things she mediates for, to keep him in check." Cyborb said completing the scans.

"So do you want to know what your having?" Cyborg smiled at Megan.

"You can tell?" Megan ask.

* * *

Hey, guys what do you think the baby should be:

Girl or Boy

You pick.


	8. Author'sNotes

So I know I haven't updated any of my stories, but honestly I suffering from writer's block on them. I just don't like what I wrote, so until my muse comes back I gonna start a new crossover story. I am of Harry Potter (yes I am very aware of my obsession...lol) and Yu-Gi-Oh and/or Fruits Basket/ Ouran Host Club/ Inuyasha/ Sailor Moon...or something anime, I've been watching anime couple of weeks, got a few idea nothing solid...yet...so thank you for your Patience and I'm truly sorry for the wait.


	9. IMPOTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT

NOTICE

My internet will be down starting tomorrow, because I'm moving. So it will be a couple weeks till its back up. I am almost done with a new story, but unfortunely it will not be finish in time. So when I can get my internet up (in a few weeks), I will post my story ASAP. So sorry for the inconvenience, please forgive me and be patience. I have not forgotten you. Thank you all

Nikki

PS: if I can get to a library, I see if I can post sooner.


End file.
